


Betrayed Familiarity

by Saraste



Category: Alien: Resurrection (1997)
Genre: 30 Days of June Fics, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, emotional betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriess feels betrayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayed Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> 16/30. Unbetad. 
> 
> This was written on a rainy day, during which I watched 3 of the 4 Alien movies (2, 3 and 4), having watched the first one earlier in the week. As I was watching Resurrection, Vriess' friendship with Call was what really got to me. So I wrote it. Felt kind of liberating writing something so obscure. Also, young Winona Ryder is really cute. Ahem...

Vriess looks at her, shocked, hurt. It's too fresh, too close to Christie. She's dead then she's not and then she's... she's a synthetic?

 

They may not have known each other for a very long time but they _do_ have a connection, a familiarity with each other, which had been almost instant. It's not a sex thing, or a romance, closest Vriess has ever articulated it to himself is as Call feeling like a daughter, almost. She's a bright young thing, but she's also feisty and doesn't take shit from no-one, ever, and she's fond of him as he is of her. Vriess has thought that she's been straight with him, to the extent that new crew-mates ever are, as trust comes through time, yet... This is a fucking big thing.

 

He can't but sit there on the floor, would be fixed in place even if his legs would've carried him, and look at her, stunned.

 

She looks broken, more than with the bullet hole in her chest, quickly glances at him with guilty eyes, before looking away. She _knows_ that she's betrayed him and she... She feels quilt, he can see it, has always known it. She _feels_. Maybe she is real, maybe the closeness they have had has been real, even if she isn't human.

 

_For she's still Call_ . 

 


End file.
